Dancing under the Fairy Lights
by whitelips paleface
Summary: The night there was more dancing done other than Bella and Edward. Esme is happy that her son has found his true love, and is over the moon as she dances with her son, and her husband the night of his wedding. Weddings makes everyone reminisce on the good times. Based during Breaking Dawn at Edward and Bella's wedding.


**Hello! This is set during Breaking Dawn, during Bella's and Edwards reception. I feel like there was a lot left out of the wedding, in the book and in the movie. So here is my take on it, through the eyes of Esme and Carlisle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

_**~oOo~**_

The lights in the trees twinkled above them as they watched their son dance with his new bride. Esme leaned back onto Carlisle smiling, happy to see her son so happy. All she has ever wanted for him was to have a love that was like hers and Carlisle's. Esme felt Carlisle wrap an arm around her waist, gently poking around her belly button, which made her squirm.

"Not here, Carlisle." Esme hissed, as he kissed her head. She heard her husband chuckle, but that didn't matter as she was so focused on her new daughter dancing with Edward. It seemed Alice had made her practice dancing their first dance, because Bella seemed a lot more coordinated than she did a couple of days ago.

The father daughter dance soon came up, and just as soon as it started, it ended. It was Esme's turn to dance with her son, and she couldn't be happier.

"If the groom's mother could come up to dance with her son." The DJ said over the mike, Carlisle let her go from the waist and kissed her cheek.

Esme got up from her seat grinning from ear to ear, as she walked over to her son.

Her _first son. _

Edward grinned and held out his hand to his mother, and Esme happily took it. Gingerly placing her hand on his shoulder, as he placed his on her waist. They started a small two-step as the music started. But soon, they busted into ballroom dancing. Esme and Edward were smiling at each other the whole time.

Edward chuckled and pulled her with him as they spun around. "My mother for all intents and purposes." He said as Esme threw her head back in laughter. "Even though as we started as acquaintances, I'm glad you're my mom." He said, spinning her around like a ballerina.

Esme shook her head and looking at her son lovingly. "It took you long enough to accept me as your mother." Esme smirked.

Shaking his head, he pulled his mom a little closer to him. "I'm truly sorry for all the pain I've caused when I left." He frowned at the sad look Esme put on her face. She looked down for a second, focused on her feet. The skirt of her dress of her purple and silver dress swaying beautifully around her feet. "I didn't think you were going to hurt that bad." He hung his head slightly.

Esme looked up and cupped his cheek and stroked her thumb with all the love and care she had for him. "Don't be, Edward. You left because you thought it was best. However, if you hadn't left darling, our relationship as mother and son wouldn't have flourished. You're my first son, Edward." Esme said, cocking her head to the side noticing his eyes looking glossy. If they could cry, they would both be sobbing.

Sighing, Edward slowed both of them down just a bit. "If I could've, your head of hair would've been completely grey." He smirked, spinning them around the dance floor, oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring in awe.

Esme laughed, and looked over at her husband, who had his chin on one hand smiling at the pair. At his son and wife. "Oh, Carlisle would've had your ass, I'm sure." She scoffed, this time twirling her son, which earned a booming laugh from Emmet.

"Teach him how it's done, Esme!" Emmett cheered from the table next to Carlisle. It caused a laugh from everyone in the crowd.

The song soon ended, and Edward dipped his mother, and kissed her cheek before she headed to her seat. "Oh, by the way, Charlie has had some quite interesting thoughts about you." He chuckled into her ear.

She swore she heard Carlisle growl.

_**~oOo~**_

Everyone had started leaving the house in small numbers soon after Edward and Bella had left for their honeymoon. Carlisle had come down the stairs and into their garden, after changing out of his tuxedo to help start the cleaning process. He spotted his beautiful wife now changed into more comfortable clothes, as she tied her hair back in a ponytail to keep her hair from falling into her face. It seemed not everyone had left, though.

"Charlie, it really is fine. Go get some rest." He heard his wife say softly, as he was turning a corner to meet her. There in front of her, as she was holding the table cloths neatly folded in front of her chest.

Charlie shook his head and sighed. "Let me help with the clean-up, it's the least I could do." Charlie mumbled as he looked around, looking for something to do. Balancing himself on his two feet, feeling the beer and wine taking effect on his body.

Esme smiled and put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, we've got this. It really is no problem. There is six of us, and we'll just clean up the small stuff don't worry. Do you want me to drive you home? We don't want the chief of police to get pulled over." Esme offered setting the tablecloths on a table next to her.

In that moment, Carlisle came up to his wife, feeling a growl forming in his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her body close to his. "Hi, darling. I was just telling Charlie if needed a ride home." Esme said innocently, looking up to her husband who put on a tight smile.

"I'm sure one of the kids would be free to take him home." Carlisle said politely, and as if on cue, Emmett came strolling by caring a couple of chairs with him. "Son, would you be so kind as to take Charlie home?" Carlisle asked, with a knowing look to his face.

Emmett smirked and shook his head, handing him the chairs to his father, and turned to face the chief. "Ready when you are, Chief." Emmett boomed, his dimples showing on his face knowing the reason why his dad wanted him away from his mom.

Charlie sighed in defeat and handed Emmett the keys to his cruiser. "Thank you again, for everything Carlisle and Esme. Good night." He mumbled, leading Emmett to his cruiser.

"Good night." Esme called after him, pick up the tablecloths again and walking towards a box and gently placing them in there, lord knows when they'll be using them again.

Carlisle watched as she bent down, and his eyes widened at the view. Her leggings were completely see-through, the bright lights weren't helping out at all. "Darling?" Carlisle called out for his mate, not taking his eyes away from her butt. 

Not looking up from the box, as she was arranging them as neatly as she could, she hummed in response, she then felt Carlisle wrap his sweater around her hips. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she stood up straight to look at his mate who looked incredibly sheepish. "Is there something wrong?" Esme said raising an eyebrow and crossing her hand over her chest.

He chuckled and pulled the scrunchie from her hair, watching as her hair flowed freely still in perfect curls, as she shook it loose. "Your behind is on full display, it seems your leggings are see-through, _babe." _He said emphasizing on the babe, as he pulled her towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder and snaking an arm around her waist. He slowly pulled her to the middle of the dance floor as they swayed to the non-existent music going on. "You owe me a dance, Mrs. Cullen. You didn't dance with me at all tonight." He growled playfully moving his hand to her butt then placing them again to the small of her back.

"There's no music." Esme purred, as she placed her hand on the nape of Carlisle's neck, pulling his head closer. "Alice…" she called softly, knowing her daughter was in ear shot. As if on cue, the song _Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley _started blaring from inside their house.

They started moving along to the lyrics, oblivious that the kids that were cleaning around as well were staring at their parents dance majestically, like they were professional dancers.

"Our son is married, Carlisle." Esme murmured against his neck, as they took a slower approach to their waltz. "He watched us get married…" she trailed off. Remembering that fateful day in 1923 as he watched as they said their vows, claiming eternal love for each other. Eternal love they will have.

Carlisle interrupted her by twirling her around the dance floor, mesmerized by how easy she moved, her hair twirling around her, he could see the grin on her face, their eyes never looking away from each other. They continued dancing in silence as they enjoyed each other's company, long after the music ended.

"I'm glad Edward is finally happy."

"She brought him back to life." Reiterating the same sentence, she once told Carlisle when Edward had first brought Bella to meet them. "I'll always have a soft spot for Edward." Esme sighed as Carlisle kissed her forehead, and they stayed like that embracing each other.

"I was jealous of you two." He murmured against her forehead and this caused Esme to laugh.

"You're the one that took a whole year to confess your undying love and admiration for me." She said quite dramatically, doing her best English accent.

Carlisle chuckled and let her go as he spinned her one last time. "It was well worth it, _mi amor_." He said, giving her bottom a playful smack as she sauntered off to continue cleaning up the aftermath of the wedding.

Piling up the last of the chairs onto one side so the rental company could pick them up tomorrow morning, Carlisle sighed and watched as his wife walked inside the house and walked up to their room, flickering on the lights as he watched her get ready to take a shower.

He shook his head smiling as he looked around, content with their work. It looked just like no wedding had taken place at their house at all. Oblivious to the fact that his wife opened the window, leaning out of the windowsill. "Doctor Cullen!" she called from the third story of the house, smiling down at her husband. "Love me." She whispered, knowing the he will hear her. With that he sprinted into the house, and pushed open their bedroom door, to hear the water in their shower running and seeing her clothes laid carefully on their bed, as he previous used clothes were in the hamper.

Freeing himself from his clothes, he walked into their bathroom and he could see her silhouette behind the curtain standing under the shower head, letting the water wash out whatever shampoo was still in her hair. He pulled back the shower curtain and slipped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

Esme couldn't help but sigh, happy that this is how they end their days.

Together, loving each other.

Loving each other from head to toe, until it was time to get on with whatever the day has ahead of them.

**Hope you guys liked it!  
**

_**I proofread once before posting, so I sincerely apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.**_


End file.
